


A harvest goddess's fall dance

by 2Grimm2empress



Series: A goddess's travels [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, a straight up spice and wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Grimm2empress/pseuds/2Grimm2empress
Summary: Weiss goes to say a prayer at a old friends grave before she is rudely interrupted by a wondering trader.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small goddess AU thing just as a start to the entire thing until I get more ideas for harvest goddess Weiss and Yang.

The Winter was once again drawing near, A time Weiss despised over all. Plants would die and the towns crops would be all but gone for the time being, Even with her granting them a lasting summer and spring to grow more then they needed to survive the year once again.  
Even with the up coming festival coming up in her name the goddess could not help but feel the cold already seeping in and her power over the lands waning for the moment. Until spring would roll around once again and she would enjoy the warmth and gift from the townsfolk

Even after the long years spent in the forest around the village Weiss had never once met another human since the towns founding, The woman she knew had long since passed from this world but true to her word Weiss would make sure the town prospered for as long as it existed.

So once more, Like every other year Weiss made her way down to the a lake in the middle of her forest. The fox like goddess made a effort to go pay her respects to her fallen friend.  
A small grave she had fashioned herself, A grand oak. Something that would stand the test of time and could be seen from far and wide as a unknown reminder of someone who had made life in the region all but possible for humans to survive and flourish in.

Making her way past the flowing stream towards her friends grave, The cold bite of the wind on her bare skin was uncomfortable at best, But her home was long forgotten so she would have to make due with dealing with the cold on its own. 

Knelling down in front of the grave and saying a salient prayer for her, Taking her time and making sure the her rites to lay her soul too rest where given once more. 

Coming to the end of her prayer, Weiss’s ears perked up at the sound of foreign footsteps, The townsfolk held a strong tradition of never going this deep into the forest for fear of her. This must have been a outsider that never knew of the towns laws or was lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the small thing, Any ideas would be nice.


End file.
